I believe in you
by skaltka
Summary: Czyli jak poprawić Sherlockowi samoocenę (cud nad... Tamizą (?), że tego potrzebuje).
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock nie pozwalał włączać TV ani radia. Jej laptopa zagarnął jak tylko odzyskał przytomność, więc nie miała kontaktu ze światem.

Pierwszego dnia, kiedy po prostu siedział opierając nogi o stół (nie Molly, nie krzycz na niego, nieważne, że to stół który jej Ś.P. Ojciec robił własnymi rękoma...), nieopatrznie włączyła telewizor. Nie było stacji, która nie zmieszała Holmesa z błotem. Kiedy na niego zerknęła zobaczyła, że zacisnął szczęki a jego dłonie fruwają po klawiaturze jej laptopa z niewyobrażalną szybkością.

Poczuła się jakby ktoś uderzył ją młotem, kiedy zrozumiała, że... Sherlockowi jest po prostu przykro. Zlitowała się nad nim i latała na każde jego skinienie (tak Molly, wmawiaj sobie, że wcześniej wcale tego nie robiłaś...).

Ale po miesiącu wiecznej depresji nawet ona, królowa cierpliwości (tytuł w pełni zasłużony, w końcu od ilu lat czekała na jakiś znak od niego?) miała dość. Skoczył z dachu, owszem. Poświęcił się dla przyjaciół, prawda. Pozwolił zrobić z siebie marionetkę w dłoniach mediów, byle tylko nikomu się nic nie stało, tak. Ba, nawet _starał się_ (co nie oznacza, że mu to wychodziło), być dla niej miły i zbytnio się nie narzucać (w jego wykonaniu – porażka). Pomogła mu przefarbować włosy, na ciemny blond (nadal był sexy), utrzymywała go (choć tylko fakt, że mało jadł pozawalał jej jakoś uratować budżet), ale _miała dość_, jego ciągłych narzekań (choć w zasadzie siedział cicho, zasmucony).

Pewnego dnia kiedy znów popadł w letarg, stanowczo podeszła i pociągnęła go za ramię.

-Sherlock, wychodzimy.

Spojrzał na nią jakby spadła co najmniej z Marsa.

-Gdzie?

Ach ten jego aksamitny baryton... (nie Molly, nie jesteś Bellą, a on nie jest Twoim Edwardem. Choć to w zasadzie dobrze, że mu się tyłek nie świeci).

-Na spacer, przyda ci się.

Zmusiła go do założenia przetartych jeansów i szarej bluzy. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, choć Molly była pewna, że jeśli spotkają Johna, to nawet z daleka nie będzie miał wątpliwości (miała tylko nadzieję, że nie stwierdzi, że to zombie i nie sięgnie za broń).

Kiedy tylko wyszli przed dom odwróciła się do niego i położyła mu obie dłonie na ramionach (co musiało wyglądać komicznie przy ich różnicy wzrostu).

-Sherlock, wiem że myślisz, że ludzie mają cię za nic nie wartego śmiecia. Właśnie dlatego ci coś pokażę. Chodź. - Powiedziała łagodnie.

Londyn wieczorem jest naprawdę uroczy. Przez chwilę czuła jego magię i wszystko stało się podejrzliwie romantyczne, ale szybko się otrząsnęła. Pociągnęła go pod pierwszą lepszą latarnię (nie, nie w tym celu) i kazała mu czytać. Kiedy tylko zerknął, jego oczy zamieniły się w spodki.

Cała latarnia była obklejona plakatami – nie byle jakimi, należałoby dodać. Napisy „I believe in Sherlock" i „Moriarty was real" wprost dawały po oczach. Chwila, chwila... czy oczy Sherlocka nie zaczęły przypadkiem podejrzanie lśnić?

Nic nie powiedział, jedynie uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i objął ją ramieniem (nie Molly, to nie jest dobra chwila na zawał).

Chwilę tak stali, po czym Sherlock zerwał jeden z plakatów i starannie włożył do kieszeni bluzy.

-Chodźmy do domu, Molly. - Mruknął cicho.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie – od dziś wszystko będzie wyglądać inaczej, czuła to.


	2. Chapter 2

Na drugi dzień Sherlock wstał wcześniej od niej co wręcz graniczyło z cudem – zwykle siedział do rana z laptopem na kolanach, około szóstej brał prysznic a potem kładł się i spał do jedenastej (i twierdził, że to mu w pełni wystarcza).

Obudził ją zapach kawy i równomierne stukotanie w klawiaturę. Przecież zawsze zamykała drzwi od swojego pokoju na noc, więc jakim cudem...? Otworzyła leniwie oczy. Chciała się przekręcić na drugi bok i spać dalej, ale na coś natrafiła. A konkretnie na kogoś.

-SHERLOCK! Co ty tu do jasnej cholery robisz?  
Wyżej wspomniany mężczyzna spokojnie siedział na jej łóżku, niemal jej dotykając ramieniem, w jednej dłoni ściskał kubek z kawą a drugą pisał na jej bladoróżowym laptopie. Na jej okrzyk zareagował krótkim spojrzeniem w jej stronę.

-Wyglądasz gorzej niż zwykle.

Prychnęła. Teoretycznie po takim czasie przebywania pod jednym dachem z tym pseudo-geniuszem powinna się przyzwyczaić do drwin, ale wciąż za każdym razem czuła złość i zażenowanie. Wyskoczyła z łóżka, wyciągnęła pierwsze lepsze ubrania z szafy (ignorując Sherlockowe „Bałagan gorszy niż u Andersona" - nie wnikała skąd wiedział jak wygląda garderoba Andersona), i pobiegła do łazienki. Ogarnęła się w niecałe piętnaście minut – bała się, że zacznie grzebać w jej rzeczach i znajdzie coś czym będzie mógł znów ją zawstydzić – na przykład nieużyty test ciążowy, czy też tabletki antykoncepcyjne. Kiedy jednak wróciła z włosami ociekającymi wodą w samej koszulce i majtkach (zakładanie ubrań na mokre ciało to najgorszy koszmar jaki można sobie wyobrazić), Sherlock był dokładnie w tej samej pozycji w której go zostawiła.

Chciała spać. Naprawdę, była bardzo senna – w końcu trzy godziny temu wróciła z pracy. Przygryzła wargę.

-Przesuń się. - Mruknęła.

Wpełzła z powrotem pod kołdrę i odwróciła się tyłkiem do Sherlocka, który nieco blokował jej ruchy, bo na tej nieszczęsnej kołdrze siedział. Zacisnęła mocno powieki i skupiła się na liczeniu spokojnych oddechów mężczyzny. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem, ale pięć minut później już spała.

Kiedy się obudziła kilka godzin później, Sherlock nadal był obok i nadal uparcie atakował klawiaturę. Czuła się wyspana, dzięki czemu miała lepszy humor. Przez chwilę leżała, leniwie wpatrując się w sufit. Było jej tak dobrze...

-Masz całkiem wygodne łóżko. Kupowałaś je z myślą o dwóch osobach i zawsze śpisz po jednej stronie jakby... rezerwując pozostałą część dla kogoś innego.

Miała ochotę zakryć się kołdrą po uszy albo uderzyć go w tę jego głupią (niebywale piękną) twarz. Dlaczego on musiał wszystko wiedzieć?! Łóżko kupiła gdy jej nowa praca, jako patolog zaczęła przynosić dochody. Przeglądała różne oferty w internecie a Mike zaglądał jej przez ramię. Przy jednym z łóżek Stamford rzucił „ Takie...W stylu Holmesa.". Nie musiała chyba dodawać, że dwa dni później walczyła z jego złożeniem, prawda? Przez kilka tygodni, codziennie przed snem wyobrażała, że nie zasypia sama... że po obok niej leży pewien ekscentryczny brunet. Po jakimś czasie odruchowo kładła się po prawej stronie łóżka i tak samo się budziła. Tylko dlaczego on musiał zawsze o wszystkim wiedzieć? A jeśli już musiał, to czy nie mógł zachować tego dla siebie?

-To nie twoja sprawa, wiesz? - Och, dlaczego nie mogła na niego po prostu warknąć? Dlaczego zawsze starała się by jej głos był jak najdelikatniejszy w jego obecności?

-Wiem. Ale to zabawne.

Nie spojrzy na niego, za żadne skarby!

-Dla ciebie.

-Owszem. Jesteście zabawni.

-Jacy my?

-Wy, ludzie. Ze swoimi małymi, nudnymi móżdżkami.

Jedynie westchnęła. Wyciągnęła się i wtuliła twarz w kołdrę. Pewnie powinna zapytać Sherlocka co robi w jej łóżku, ale nie miała na to nawet najmniejszej ochoty.

-Masz stanowczo zbyt twardą kanapę.

Jasne, po co miałaby pytać? Sherlock-jasnowidz i tak jej wszystko wyjaśni! Usiadła. Zerknęła mu przez ramię; pisał jakiegoś długaśnego maila.

-Widziałam wczoraj Johna.

Jego długie, blade palce zastygły nad klawiaturą.

-Ach tak? - Silił się na obojętność.

-Wpadłam na niego na ulicy kiedy wracałam...

-Przejdź do konkretów. - Przerwał jej.

-Szedł w kierunku Baker Street. Nawet się nie przywitał, a jestem pewna, że mnie poznał. Niósł futerał.

Holmes uniósł głowę.

-Futerał?

-Nie znam się na tym, ale myślę, że to były skrzypce...

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno a Molly zrobiło się przykro. Nie chciała go zasmucić, naprawdę. Pod wpływem impulsu cmoknęła go w policzek i z rozbawieniem patrzyła jak odskakuje zaskoczony, niemal zrzucając laptopa.


	3. Chapter 3

Tak jak ostatnio coraz częściej, Sherlock wyszedł na cały dzień. Była sobota, co oznaczało, że miała wolne. Jak zwykle odkurzyła, nastawiła pranie (i tylko sam Bóg wiedział jak bardzo się rumieniła trzymając w dłoniach bieliznę Holmesa) i zrobiła małe zakupy (odkąd odkryła, że Sherlock uwielbia rabarbar, zawsze miała mały zapas, na wypadek gdyby raczył coś zjeść). Kiedy poukładała wszystko co kupiła, usiadła do laptopa i niemal wyła ze złości, kiedy okryła, że nieustraszony pogromca kryminalistów zmienił jej hasło. W głowie ułożyła sobie już tyradę, którą mu wygłosi gdy tylko wróci, ale dobrze wiedziała, że nic nie powie, najwyżej mruknie coś i skuli się w sobie kiedy znów z niej zadrwi.

Związała włosy w niedbały kok i usiadła na kanapie. Po chwili bezmyślnego obgryzania paznokci (koszmarny odruch, z którego jej „wspólokator" kpił co niemiara), postanowiła obejrzeć jakiś film. Padło na „Dziewczynę z tatuażem" a później na „Dumę i uprzedzenie" (wersja pięciogodzinna) w trakcie której się popłakała; dlaczego nawet Elisabeth odnalazła tego jedynego a ona nie potrafiła? Miała coś wspólnego z Lizzy – obie pokochały dupków. Z tą różnicą, że pan Darcy się zmienił a Sherlock nie za bardzo chciał (no i jej nie kochał). Na sam koniec swojego 'seansu' puściła „Przerwaną lekcję muzyki" w trakcie której zasnęła.

Obudził ją cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi. Musiała być już noc – jeśli Sherlock już wychodził to nie wracał nigdy przed północą. Uświadomiła sobie, że zmarnowała prawie cały dzień, ale jej powieki były tak ciężkie, że czym prędzej zamknęła je z powrotem. Słyszała, jak ściąga bluzę (och, musiał tęsknić za swoim płaszczem) i buty. Wszedł do salonu, ale nie słyszała więcej szelestów, co oznaczało, że stoi w progu i na coś patrzy. Jako, że kanapa była naprzeciwko, prawdopodobnie patrzył na nią. Na samą tę myśl się zarumieniła – musiała wyglądać potwornie; splątany kok który już się pewnie rozpadł, pogniecione ubranie... Patrzenie na śpiących ludzi powinno być zabronione! Nawet jeśli...

-Nie śpisz. - Nie pytał. Oznajmiał.

-Skąd wiesz? - Zapytała nie otwierając oczu.

-Nie wydajesz tych dziwnych, piszczących dźwięków.

Miała ochotę warknąć. Przez niego jej samoocena obniżała się coraz bardziej. Niedługo już spadnie poniżej zera.

-Wstawaj.

Otworzyła oczy.

-Słucham?

-Wstawaj. No dalej, rusz się.

Pociągnął ją lekko za ramię do pozycji siedzącej. Usiadł obok niej. Poczuła się jak chora. Nie miała siły. Bezwładnie opadła na jego ramię. Miała ochotę płakać. Wobec niego zachowywała się jak szmaciana lalka, bez własnej woli.

-Daj mi już spokój, proszę cię... - szeptała gorączkowo, jednocześnie próbując się w niego wtulić.

Nagle zaczęła płakać. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Może dopiero odreagowywała wydarzenia sprzed miesiąca, całe to udawanie, że Sherlock nie żyje, obejmowanie Johna, patrzenie na Lestrade'a ukradkiem ocierającego oczy... na pogrzebie uderzyła dziennikarkę, chyba złamała jej nos ale nie dbała o to. Nikomu nie wolno było obrażać Sherlocka ani jeszcze bardziej dołować Johna! Nikomu nie wolno było ranić jej przyjaciół!

A może po prostu dojmująca tęsknota za czyimś ciepłem przejęła kontrolę nad jej ciałem? Zresztą, czy to ważne? Ważne było tylko to, że Sherlock zamiast objąć ją opiekuńczo ramieniem i szeptać pocieszających słówek (na co miała nadzieję), podniósł ją i zaprowadził do sypialni. Na wpółświadomie ściągnęła spodnie i skarpetki jak jej kazał (głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu) i polecił jej się położyć. Wcisnęła twarz w poduszkę, już nieco spokojniejsza, upokorzona swoim wybuchem. Już zaczynała przysypiać (swoją drogą, cały dzień spędziła na spaniu) kiedy poczuła, jak czyjeś, nieco niepewne, palce zaczynają rozplatać jej włosy. Zrobiło jej się ciepło na sercu.

- Molly... - Miał wyjątkowo delikatny głos.

- Tak, Sherlocku?

- Czy ty... ty też we mnie wierzysz?

Przewróciła się na plecy i spojrzała na jego profil rysujący się na tle światła latarni za oknem.

- To chyba oczywiste, prawda? Inaczej bym ci nie pomagała. Jasne, że w ciebie wierzę, Sherlocku.

Nie była pewna, ale chyba się uśmiechnął. Chciała pogładzić go po policzku, ale bała się, że go spłoszy (dziwnie to brzmiało w odniesieniu do jedynego detektywa-konsultanta na świecie). Poprawił jej lekko kołdrę i zniknął jak cień.

Przez sen poczuła, jak ktoś siada na łóżku i po chwili usłyszała, jak czyjeś zwinne palce sprawnie suną po klawiaturze.


	4. Chapter 4

Obudziła się rozpalona. Boleśnie odczuwała obecność każdej komórki ciała, miała dreszcze. Jeszcze dobrze nie otworzyła oczu a już wiedziała, że jest chora, co w pewien sposób ją ucieszyło – stąd ta potrzeba snu i wczorajszy wybuch emocji – prawdopodobnie była już pod wpływem gorączki.

Sherlocka nie było obok, ale jej laptop owszem, otwarty z wygaszonym ekranem. Dotknęła go i niemal syknęła, ale nie wiedziała, czy to urządzenie, czy ona była tak gorąca.

Zamknęła oczy, ale to nic nie dało, zamiast tego zobaczyła kolorowe cienie wirujące jej pod powiekami.

-Molly?

Jak zwykle ją zaskoczył. Chciała mu odpowiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili znów dostała dreszczy. Było jej tak zimno...

-Molly? Wszystko w porządku?

-T-tak... - Odpowiedziała szczękając zębami.

Nie słyszła jak podchodzi, ale po chwili na jej czole pojawiła się chłodna dłoń i znów poczuła gorączkę.

-Wstań i się rozbierz – zarządził.

Z wrażenia aż usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczyma.

-Ale... ja... nie mogę! - wykrztusiła.

-Aż taka słaba nie jesteś. Nie każ mi się powtarzać.

-Ale przecież ty... Ty nigdy nie chciałeś, a ja... ja teraz nie mam siły.

Wyraźnie zgubił wątek.

-O czym ty mówisz? Miałaś na myśli seks? Molly? Molly...? Molly, do cholery!

Dziewczyna przestała kontaktować.

* * *

Pierwszym co zobaczyła, była słuchawka od prysznica, a sekundę później poczuła lodowaty strumień wody na ciele. Wrzasnęła i zwinęła się w kulkę, czując jak echo okrzyku odbija jej w głowie, za każdym razem boleśnie pulsując. Przez szmer wody słyszała, że ktoś coś do niej mówi, ale nawet nie próbowała skupić się na treści słów. Woda spływała na nią wciąż, mokre włosy lepiły się do nagiego ciała... Nawet nie próbowała wnikać w to, w jaki sposób ją rozebrał. Czuła się jak małe, skrzywdzone dziecko i nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać płaczu, o którym wiedziała tylko ona...

Sherlock szybko zakończył jej męczarnie. Podniósł ją z dna wanny, jakby ważyła tyle co nic (skąd ten chudzielec miał na to siłę?! Nie ważne, zastanowi się nad tym później...) i przeniósł na łóżko, gdzie mocno wytarł jej przemarznięte ciało szorstkim ręcznikiem. Owinął ją czymś ciepłym (czy to był jego płaszcz?!) i próbował nakłonić do snu, ale uczepiła się jego rękawa i patrzyła błagającym wzrokiem.

- Zostań.

Cichy szept, który przecież mógłby olać, udać, że nie usłyszał... Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Dlaczego, do cholery jej nie zostawił? Dlaczego został, dlaczego położył się razem z nią, objął lekko i pozwolił by wysunęła się spod jego płaszcza i całym ciałem do niego przylgnęła? Okrył ich kocem, leżącym dotąd, bezużytecznie i już po chwili spała. Nie wiedział co począć z rękoma. Była przytulona do niego z całych sił, ale chyba zapomniała, że jest naga. Ostatecznie jedną rękę wsunął jej pod głowę a drugą łagodnie położył na jej gładkich plecach.

Nie wiedział. Nie rozumiał. Dlaczego była taka ufna? Przecież to był... On. Człowiek do którego się dzwoni kiedy kogoś zamordują, kiedy ktoś zginie, a nie komu się ufa!

Znów nie spał. Leżał wpatrując się w ciemność i nasłuchiwał jej oddechu. Oddychała ciężko, lekko chrapliwie (zapalenie płuc?). Kiedy po raz kolejny nieświadomie się o niego otarła, a on „zareagował" czysto męską erekcją, poczuł, że jest bardzo złym człowiekiem, a Molly Hooper powinna trzymać się od niego z daleka.


	5. Chapter 5

Przez kilka dni musiał się nią opiekować, robić jej herbaty, przypominać o lekach i kąpać bo była zbyt słaba, żeby cokolwiek robić. To było krępujące. Chwilę w której pierwszy raz pomagał jej się przebrać, kiedy była świadoma, uznał za najdziwniejszą jakiej w życiu doświadczył (podejrzewał, że czuła to samo). Ale coś się wydarzyło, zmieniło między nimi i nie wiedział, czy mu się to podoba.

Sam fakt, że jej pomagał był dziwny, choć nie tak bardzo – w końcu uratowała mu życie, tym samym zapewniając bezpieczeństwo John'owi (pogrążając go w melancholii), pani Hudson i Lestrade'adowi. Dała mu schronienie, i wciąż wspierała, pomimo że musiała niemal zrezygnować z życia towarzyskiego, i wszelkich przyjaźni, na jego rzecz. I doceniał to, nawet jeśli w zasadzie tego nie okazywał. Dlatego ta drobna pomoc wydawała mu się dość naturalna. Na całe szczęście, Molly nie była taka głupia i nie skomentowała tego ani słowem, jedynie uśmiechając się do niego z wdzięcznością lub zmieszaniem.

Zacisnął dłonie na kubku z herbatą. Molly jeszcze spała, ale on nie mógł. Aha, czy wspominał już, że nauczył się spać w jej łóżku? Wcześniej jedynie leżał, produkując się na laptopie. I znów panna Hooper wykazała się niezwykłą empatią i nic nie mówiła (może po prostu domyślała się, że jeśli o tym wspomni, to wywali ją z mieszkania, nawet jeśli należało do niej?).

* * *

Po tygodniu Molly wydobrzała na tyle, że mogła już wrócić do pracy, a Sherlock z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że bez jej obecności czuje się... nieswojo? Potarł zmęczoną twarz. Od jakiegoś czasu unikał spojrzeń w lustro, ale podejrzewał, że miał potwornie przekrwione oczy. Nerwowo zastukał palcami w blat stołu. Było tu cicho, tak cholernie cicho... nie powinno tak być. Czuł coś podobnego, kiedy John znalazł pracę. Lub kiedy wychodził na kolejną z randek (zwykle na pierwszą i ostatnią z daną dziewczyną, bo Sherlock potrafił zadbać o to, by skutecznie zniechęcić kandydatkę do serca Watsona).

Przyzwyczaili się do siebie. Kiedy Sherlock się budził, na stole czekała gorąca kawa a płaszcz Molly znikał w zamykanych drzwiach. Gdy dziewczyna wracała, Holmes wręczał jej kubek jej ulubionej zielonej herbaty i wysyłał spać, jeśli widział, że nadal jest osłabiona. Wieczorami siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie i zajmowali swoimi sprawami. Rutyna. Całkiem przyjemna rutyna.

-Molly?

Uniosła wzrok znad książki i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

-Co się stało z twoim kotem?

-Skąd... No tak. Biedaczek zjadł jakąś truciznę i musiałam go uśpić, bardzo cierpiał. - Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, nie chciała się rozklejać. - Tydzień przed twoim... skokiem.

Pokiwał powoli głową. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że zajmuje się nim tylko dlatego, że odczuwa pustkę po stracie pupilka. Chwilę później stwierdził, że przecież i tak ceni ją tak bardzo, bo brakuje mu Johna. I nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że to nie do Watsona łóżka się pakował.

* * *

_Hmm... Jak widzicie zmieniłam rating. Czy bardzo przeszkadzały by Wam sceny erotyczne? _


	6. Chapter 6

Zaczynało się układać. Naprawdę.

Kiedy mówił, patrzył jej w oczy – nie udawał, że prawi do ściany. A kiedy jego bladoniebieskie (bądź też stalowoszare, niezwykle przejrzyste niebieskie, tęczowe, czy jak kto woli) tęczówki spoglądały na nią... cóż, powiedzmy, że panna Molly Hooper czuła tę chemię.

Nie narzucała mu się, nie mówiła o tym co do niego czuje – przecież on i tak wiedział, prawda?

Ale Sherlock nie wiedział. A przynajmniej udawał, że nie wie. Miłość uważał za skutek reakcji chemicznej w organizmie, jego zdaniem kompletnie niepotrzebnej. Więc udawał, że nie zauważa jej rumieńców, spojrzeń które mu posyłała myśląc, że nie patrzy. O swoich odczuciach wolał nie myśleć. W końcu i tak była tylko miernym zastępstwem Johna, prawda?

I wtedy dostał maila. Od Niej. Od Kobiety. Prosiła (a raczej rozkazywała) o pomoc. A jeśli Ona potrzebuje pomocy... Holmes był spakowany w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Molly była w pracy, więc nie musiał się martwić, że nagle wpadnie.

Nabazgrał kilka słów na kartce, rzucił ją na stół i wyszedł, uprzednio zabierając wszystkie oszczędności jakie dziewczyna ukrywała w domu (czy naprawdę myślała, że szuflada z bielizną jest dobrą kryjówką?!) i wyszedł. Tak po prostu. Bez słowa.

* * *

Otworzyła drzwi. Była potwornie zmęczona. Marzyła jedynie o ciepłej herbacie i jeszcze cieplejszym łóżku. Odruchowo przywdziała na twarz swój uśmiech numer cztery, który mówił „wszystko jest ok, wcale nie mam doła i nie jestem wykończona", ale po chwili przypomniała sobie, że jej facet... znaczy współlokator, od razu będzie wiedział, że kłamie.

- Sherlock? - zawołała wchodząc do środka i odkładając torbę.  
Zdjęła płaszcz i zawiesiła go na haczyku. Sprawdziła kolejno sypialnię, łazienkę i kuchnię. Ani śladu Holmesa. Pocieszała się, że pewnie wyszedł tylko na chwilę, choć już od dawna tego nie robił. Wtedy zauważyła brak jego szczoteczki.

Brak ręcznika.

Ciuchów.

Butów.

Nieznacznego uśmiechu.

Upajającego zapachu.

Brak Sherlocka.

Usta Molly Hooper zadrżały. Zauważyła karteczkę.

_Wyjeżdżam. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Nie czekaj._

_SH_

* * *

Przepraszam, że tak długo milczałam. Miałam napisane kilka następnych rozdziałów, w tym dwa zakończenia (wedle życzenia odnośnie scen erotycznych, bądź ich braku) ale... cóż, powiedzmy, że w wyniku niezbyt miłej sytuacji rodzinnej straciłam wszystko co napisałam a sam dostęp do laptopa mam wyjątkowo okazjonalny.

Przepraszam też za to, że nie komentuję, ale staram się być na bierząco ze wszystkimi Waszymi opowiadaniami, co jest odrobinę trudne bez internetu. 


End file.
